The Choosen Cake
by Varnatsu
Summary: Pemuda itu selalu mengunjungi Cafe, Hinata sampai hapal. Suatu hari, ada ekspresi dari si pemuda yang membuatnya tidak suka. Hinata pun memberinya kue. Kue yang selanjutnya mengubah jalan hidupnya. [KageHina]. College!Kageyama x Waiters!Hinata.
1. Satu

Hinata melihatnya. Pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sama dengan tiga hari lalu, minggu lalu, bulan lalu. Mata mereka sudah bertemu untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengenal tanpa mengetahui nama. Mengenal tanpa mengetahui rasa.

.

.

 **The Choosen Cake**

Pair : College!Kageyama Tobio x Waiters!Hinata Shouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

Warning: Ooc, typos, cerita gaje, beberapa oc pendukung.

This is boy x boy love story, don't like don't read.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya dia datang. Hinata sampai hapal dengan sosoknya, juga pesanannya, juga jam berkunjungnya, juga tempat duduknya, yakni di meja paling ujung dekat jendela. Itu kalau tempat itu belum ditempati oleh pengunjung lain. Kalau sudah, maka dia akan mengambil tempat duduk lain yang sama-sama ujung. Atau paling tidak hampir ujung. Pokoknya tempat yang tersembunyi. Yang seolah membuatnya tersembunyi dari dunia.

Dia masih muda, Hinata tahu itu. Dari wajahnya, dari cara berpakaiannya, dari tingkah lakunya. Tidak, bukan berarti Hinata sudah tua, hanya saja, pemuda itu lebih muda darinya. Sepertinya jarak 4-5 tahunan. Mungkin anak kuliahan semester awal, terka Hinata. Dia selalu memakai jaket Hoodie warna hitam dengan ransel berwarna biru gelap, senada dengan manik matanya yang indah. Ada arloji perak yang melingkar manja di pergelangan tangannya yang kekar. Selalu terlihat menyembul malu-malu ketika si pemuda masuk dengan tangan yang berada di dalam saku jaket.

Begitu dia masuk, yang dia tuju adalah Hinata. Dia juga hapal dengan Hinata. Dia selalu datang menghampiri Hinata untuk mengatakan pesanannya. Meskipun ada pelayan lain yang berdiri lebih dekat, sepertinya dia lebih memilihnya. Mungkin karena Hinata sudah hapal. Ya, cukup dengan mengatakan,

"Yang biasa."

Hinata sudah tahu dan segera mengambilkan pesanan itu. Susu hangat dengan sedikiiiit sekali kopi.

Sebagai pemuda yang berpenampilan biasa,dia tetap punya daya tarik yang besar. Meskipun dia berada di ujung Cafe, tetap saja ada gadis – gadis yang membicarakannya dari kejauhan. Bahkan ada juga yang sekali masuk, tak sengaja melihatnya, lalu memilih duduk di meja sebelahnya. Mungkin karena wajahnya? Ya memang. Menurut Hinata yang sama-sama lelaki, dia tampan. Tidak terlalu putih memang, tapi wajahnya begitu halus tanpa cacat. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat seperti tinta cina, bergoyang indah setiap tubuhnya bergerak. Badannya tegap dan matanya yang tajam menatap dengan intense. Seolah dapat melumpuhkan siapa saja yang bertahan bertatapan dengannya lebih dari 10 detik. Dan intinya hanya satu kata, dia = _indah_.

Hinata pernah tidak sengaja melihat bukunya yang ada di meja saat Hinata menaruh pesanan. Nama itu berderet rapi dan benar-benar sesuai dengan sosok pemiliknya yang beraura kuat. Kageyama Tobio. _Dua nama yang kontras sekali,_ batin Hinata. Nama depan yang begitu gagah, namun terdengar begitu polos dan manis saat kau membaca nama kecilnya. Yah.., walaupun Hinata belum yakin seratus persen apa itu memang bukunya, atau buku temannya. Yang jelas, nama itu cukup menarik bagi Hinata.

Kalau kau ingin bertanya pada Hinata, apa yang di lakukan pemuda itu di Cafe Karasuno setiap berkunjung?

Tidak ada.

Dia hanya diam menghadap keluar jendela. Matanya bergerak mengikutii orang yang lalu lalang. Atau sekedar mengamati ikan-ikan yang bergerak semaunya di akuarium Cafe. Bisa juga sesekali terlihat memainkan ponselnya, lalu diam lagi. Selalu seperti itu. Dia ada di dalam Cafe dengan rentan waktu yang cukup sama. Satu jam. Entah kurang atau lebih, Hinata tidak hapal. Tapi dia tak pernah kurang dari 50 menit di sana. Dengan mata yang jarang berkedip dan satu tangan menopang dagunya, ia menatap keluar jendela. Hinata sampai tidak mengerti apa serunya berdiam seperti itu.

Tapi hari ini, dia terlihat lain.

Dia memang tetap datang dan memesan hal yang sama. Duduk di tempat yang biasa pula. Tapi, raut wajah itu jelas-jelas berbeda. Tangannya terlihat membawa tumpukkan kertas yang tidak terlalu banyak. Mukanya telihat penuh beban. Ia menaruh tumpukkan kertas itu di atas meja Cafe dengan agak serampangan, menunjukkan kalau dia sudah lelah dengan benda itu. Keningnya berkerut tajam. Beberapa kali dia merapatkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya di atas hidung. Sepertinya pemuda itu akan ada di sana dalam waktu yang lama. Hinata sedikit mengiba dibuatnya.

"Itu susu hangat _-kun_?" Tanya Yamaguchi, rekan kerjanya yang bertugas di meja kasir.

Alis Hinata mengkerut spontan. 'S _usu hangat-kun'?_ Bukan panggilan yang salah memang, tapi aneh saja rasanya.

"Hm.." Hinata menyahut.

"Kau tahu dia dari daerah mana? Dia hampir setiap 3 hari sekali ke sini. Aku sampai hapal."

Hinata menggeleng sambil menaruh nampan yang ditentengnya.

"Tidak. Mungkin bukan dari daerah dekat sini."

Yamaguchi mengumam. "Dia tidak pernah memesan pesanan lain."

"Ya, mungkin dia tipe yang ogah mencoba-coba yang lain."

Yamaguchi tidak menjawab. Hinata kembali mengawasinya.

Ya, muka itu jelas-jelas berbeda dengan biasanya. Dia membolak-balik kertas yang tadi dibawanya dengan pandangan yang pahit. Ada juga saat di mana dia tampak menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Hinata yang mengawasi dari jauh tanpa sadar ikut-ikut tidak nyaman. Dia benci raut wajah itu.

"Hinata, susu hangat dengan sedikit kopi." Panggil Sugawara, si Koki.

"Ah,Baik."

Hinata mendatangi susu hangat itu dan menaruhnya di atas nampan. Dia diam sejenak, berpikir.

"Sugawara-san, ambilkan Lemon Blueberry Cake, tolong."

"Eh? Pesanannya nambah?"

"Tidak, buatku sendiri kok. Akan ku bayar langsung ke Yamaguchi."

"Oh."

Sugawara pun mengambilkan pesanan pelayan Cafenya itu.

Hinata keluar dari dapur dengan membawa susu hangat dan kue. Begitu dia sampai di samping Yamaguchi, dia mengambil uang dari saku dan memberikannya.

"Aku beli ini, Yamaguchi."

Muka yang mengkerut itu semakin jelas saat Hinata mendekat, dan Hinata semakin tidak suka melihatnya. Begitu tahu Hinata datang, dia segera membereskan beberapa kertas di atas meja untuk memberikan ruang pada Hinata. Tak urung dua garis terbentuk di atas hidungnya ketika Hinata menaruh benda lain selain susu hangatnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak pesan ini."

"Itu untukmu. Ku berikan gratis."

"Eh? "

"Kau terlihat muram hari ini," Senyum si surai jeruk mengembang,

"He? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin ada pelanggan yang keluar dari Cafe ini dengan muka muram."

"Memangnya kue ini membuat mukaku tidak akan muram nantinya?"

Hinata terkekeh pelan "Ya. Aku bisa menjaminnya."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. "Terima kasih, kalau begitu."

"Ya. Berikan komentarmu nanti ya." Hinata berlari menjauhi pemuda itu dan kembali melayani pelanggan yang lain. Dari ujung matanya, Hinata bisa melihat pemuda itu mulai menusukkan garpu pada kue di depannya.

Sayangnya, setelah itu Hinata tidak dapat kembali ke depan Cafe selama beberapa jam. Dia ditugaskan untuk menggantikan posisi Daichi-san, yang biasanya membantu Sugawara di dapur. Dia tidak bisa lepas dari pekerjaan itu sampai sore tiba. Tentu saja, begitu dia selesai, pemuda itu sudah menghilang dari tempatnya. Hinata sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa mendengar komentarnya tentang kue yang dia berikan. Kini, bergantian mukanya lah yang muram. Surai orangenya ikut bergerak ketika dia mengendus pasrah. Ia harus menunggu paling tidak tiga hari lagi sampai pemuda itu datang lagi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata harus berjinjit saat ia ingin mengambil buku yang dia inginkan. Sialnya, buku itu terletak di rak paling atas, dan Hinata tidak cukup tinggi untuk meraihnya. Dia ingin meminta bantuan seseorang, tapi dia terlalu gengsi. Lagipula ini perpustakaan kota. Tidak ada satupun yang Hinata kenal di sana. Dengan sambil menyesali tubuhnya yang kecil, Hinata berjuang menguatkan jempol kakinya agar mampu berjinjit lebih tinggi.

"Ah sampai."

Begitu tangannya berhasil menyentuh buku yang dia inginkan, tangannya pun bergerak menariknya. Rupanya, dia menarik buku itu terlalu kencang. Beberapa buku di sampingnya ikut tertarik dan oleng.

"Wah!"

Hinata segera merapatkan matanya erat-erat, bersiap menerima jatuhnya buku-buku itu di atas kepala.

Tapi setelah sekian lama, rasa sakit tidak itu tidak juga datang. Dia memang mendengar suara buku yang terjatuh di atas lantai, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengenai kepalanya. Dia mengintip. Dan dia mendapati ada seseorang di belakangnya yang menangkap buku itu sebelum jatuh menimpanya.

"Loh, kau pelayan Cafe Karasuno 'kan?"

Hinata terkisap. Suara itu adalah suara yang benar-benar dihapalnya. Mata Hinata melebar dan dia menoleh.

"Susu Hangat-kun?!"

Benar, itu dia. Model rambutnya, matanya, wajahnya. Semuanya menunjukkan kalau itu memang benar-benar dia.

"Ha? Susu Hangat?"

Hinata sontak menutup mulutnya. _Ups, keceplosan_.

"Panggilan macam apa itu?" Matanya jelas – jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan.

"Ah.. ma-maaf... itu kami tidak sengaja memanggilmu begitu. S-soalnya kau pesan itu terus."

Terdengar suara decakkan lidah darinya. Tapi dia tidak memprotes lebih lanjut. Dia menunduk mengambil buku yang berjatuhan di lantai. Hinata pun segera mengikutinya.

"Kau tidak kerja?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, aku libur setiap selasa."

Pemuda itu menggumam pelan. Setelah selesai menaruh bukunya kembali ke rak. Dia pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ya sudah."

"Eh ah, te-terima kasih."

"Ya," Dia menoleh sebentar, "Dan ganti panggilan bodoh itu. Aku tidak suka."

"La-lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

Dia terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Kedua tangannya ikut masuk ke dalam saku jaket saat dia menjawab, "Kageyama."

 _Oh. Jadi itu memang namanya?_

Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Aku Hinata."

Matanya membola sedikit, tidak menyangka Hinata juga memperkenalkan diri. Dia pun kembali berbalik setelahnya. Tangannya terangkat memberi salam.

"Ya."

Hinata melihat buku yang dipegangnya. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan buku yang dia inginkan.

 _Eh?_

Mendadak Hinata menyadari sesuatu.

 _Dia langsung pergi tanpa mencari buku apapun di sebelah sini?_

 _Lalu, kenapa dia di belakangku tadi?_

.

.

.

.

Notes:

Halo, kembali lagi di cerita KageHina. Jangan bosen2 ya :D

Lama2 kyk si mbak doujin Ooki Bonta ini KageHina mulu :'D

Kali ini ngambil suasana yng lebih 'sehari-hari'

Cerita ini pun akan cenderung 'kalem' suasananya nanti.

Hinatanya lebih tua,, gara2 cerita sebelumnya, entah kenapa jadi ketagihan membuat Older Hinata :'D indah gitu bayanginnya #digeplak

Yap.. terima kasih sudah membaca. RnR ya :D


	2. Dua

Hinata menelusuri judul-judul buku yang berbaris di depannya dengan jari. Ia mengambil beberapa yang menurutnya cocok dengan yang dia butuhkan. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia pun mengganti target pencariannya: Kageyama.

 **The Choosen Cake**

Pair : College!Kageyama Tobio x Waiters! Hinata Shouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

enjoy

Hinata mengintip ke tiap ruas barisan rak buku yang ada di sana. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dia mencari kemana Kageyama pergi. Perpustakaan itu memang luas, tapi Kageyama memiliki badan yang tinggi. Lagipula, dia selalu memakai jaket yang sama. Seharusnya untuk seorang Hinata, mudah saja mencarinya. Tujuannya terpusat di antara golongan buku yang kira-kira dibutuhkan oleh seorang mahasiswa. Sastra? Tidak ada. Matematika? Tidak ada. Ekonomi? Tidak ada juga.

 _Apa dia sudah membaca di meja?_

Hinata memutar badannya dan segera memeriksa ke arah meja-meja baca yang berjajar di sebelah rak buku. Iris matanya bergerak menelusuri tiap-tiap orang yang sedang duduk. Pengunjung perpustakaan yang lumayan banyak membuatnya harus menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan agar dapat melihat dengan jelas. Tapi sosok itu memang susah ditemukan.

Lalu Hinata sadar sesuatu.

 _Tunggu, kalau Kageyama... berarti..._

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata memposisikan dirinya. Ia kembali memutar pandangannya mengamati sekerumpulan orang di sana. Dan dia menemukan orang-orang yang berkumpul lumayan banyak di satu barisan meja.

 _Kalau kau duduk di balik orang-orang itu, otomatis kau akan tersembunyi._ Pikir Hinata.

 _Jangan-jangan..._

Hinata bergerak beberapa langkah dari tempat awalnya berdiri. Dia melongokkan kepalanya, mengintip barangkali ada seseorang di balik orang-orang itu. Dan benar saja. Sosok seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam seperti tinta cina dan jaket Hoodie berwarna sama sedang ada di sana. Mata Hinata membola. Dia mendengus lumrah.

 _Astaga... Benar-benar tukang ngumpet. Kau benar-benar tahu di mana harus duduk, ya?_

Hinata berjalan dengan riang menghampiri pemuda itu. Sosok pemuda itu semakin membesar. Begitu Hinata ada di dalam jarak pandangnya, kepalanya segera terangkat dan melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Kageyama-san." Hinata menyapanya dengan senyum. "Di sini kau rupanya. Aku mencarimu."

"Ah, kau."

Hinata memilih kursi yang posisinya tepat di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Aku boleh duduk di sini?"

"Silahkan."

Hinata duduk sambil memperhatikannya. Di depan Kageyama terdapat 4 buku yang semuanya tebal. Ada juga yang sedang terbuka dan salah satu lembarannya terapit di antara jari-jari Kageyama. Buku tulis dan bolpoin tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menopang kepalanya dengan tangan. Manik matanya yang berwarna biru gelap bergerak mengikuti barisan tulisan di buku yang ia baca. Raut wajahnya saat itu membuat Kageyama terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya, walaupun Hinata masih bisa melihat junioritas dalam caranya berbicara.

"Kau sedang belajar, Kageyama-san?"

"Hmm" Kageyama membalik lembaran bukunya, "Kageyama saja. Jangan pakai embel-embel."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia pun ikut mulai membuka buku-buku yang dibawanya yang semuanya adalah buku kumpulan resep masakan.

"Buat apa buku-buku itu?" Kageyama bertanya heran.

"Ah. Pemilik restoran kami ingin resep kue yang baru. Aku dapat permintaan tolong dari para koki untuk bantu mencarikan yang... kira-kira menarik, seperti itu."

Kageyama hanya menggumam.

"Kau mahasiswa bukan, Kageyama?"

"Iya."

"Jurusan?"

"Hukum."

"Waaah" Hinata memuji agak pelan agar tidak terlalu berisik. "Keren."

Kageyama tak menjawab. Hinata melihatnya menutup buku yang sedang dia baca dan berpindah ke buku yang lain. Jemarinya yang jenjang meneliti ke daftar isi, lalu ia membuka halaman yang dimaksud.

"Apa hukum itu susah dipelajari?"

"Begitulah."

"Kau suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau hukum ya?"

Ada jeda sesaat sebelum suara Kageyama kembali keluar "... Tidak."

"Eh? Lalu kenapa kau memilih jurusan hukum?"

Pemuda itu terlihat menemukan apa yang dia cari. Buku dan bolpoin yang tadi tergeletak akhirnya diraihnya dan dia menulis sesuatu di sana. "Hanya pilihan orang tuaku."

"Kau tidak punya pilihan sendiri?"

"Aku tidak suka memilih."

Hinata menegakkan badannya yang sedari tadi condong ke depan. Sekarang dia curiga jangan-jangan itulah alasan kenapa pemuda di depannya hanya memilih satu menu saja.

Untuk sekarang, Hinata tidak lagi punya hal yang bisa ia pertanyakan. Ia memilih untuk mulai mencari resep-resep yang menarik. Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya terlihat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Hinata sendiri beberapa kali berbolak-balik dari rak, kembali ke kursinya untuk mencari buku yang lain, lalu memotret menu yang sekiranya bagus, lalu mengembalikannya lagi. Sementara Kageyama tetap setia dengan buku-buku yang sudah ada di depannya.

Setengah jam berlalu hingga sebuah suara dari luar membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah jendela. Rupanya jutaan tetes air sedang turun. Keluhan orang-orang di perpustakaan segera terdengar.

"Hujan?" Hinata ikut bereaksi, "Aku tidak bawa payung."

Kageyama terdiam, lalu kembali memperhatikan bukunya.

"... Aku bawa payung." Katanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Eh?"

"Kalau mau pulang, kita sama-sama saja." Kalimatnya terdengar berat. Entah malu atau sungkan.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, "Kita satu jalur? Kalau tidak, tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Kau mau kemana memangnya?"

"Wakano 3 Chome. Daerah SMA Shiratorizawa. Apartemenku di daerah sana."

"Aku juga lewat sana."

"Ah," Hinata tersenyum, "Baguslah."

"Tapi tunggu sampai aku selesai."

Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali sambil kembali menjauhkan badannya. Ia setuju tanpa berpikir lagi. Raut wajah pemuda di depannya yang tadinya sedingin es, berubah rileks dengan kontras. Dan Hinata mengerti kenapa.

.

.

.

Hinata harus menempel agak dekat ke Kageyama di bawah payung. Payung tembus pandang itu berukuran lumayan kecil untuk tubuh mereka yang besar –ralat, tubuh Kageyama saja yang besar. Kalau mereka berdua sama-sama semungil Hinata, payung itu pasti cukup melindungi mereka berdua. Beberapa kali Hinata mengintip wajah Kageyama yang sedang memandang lurus ke depan, memastikan pemuda itu tidak terganggu dengan desakkannya.

Untuk sepuluh menit pertama, mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa suara. Cafe Karasuno sudah terlewat. Keduanya tidak memilih untuk mampir.

Hinata spontan menoleh ke atas saat merasa ada rintik hujan yang menimpanya. Dia mendapati dirinya berada di luar payung. Kageyama berhenti mendadak. Hinata segera kembali ke sampingnya. Iris mata biru gelap itu sedang memandang ke beberapa bola olahraga yang di balik kaca toko yang ada di depan mereka. Hinata mengikuti jejak pandangan itu, mencari tahu.

Bola Voli, itu lah yang sedang dia pandangi.

"Hinata-san, kau sedang buru-buru?"

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng, "Hei, kau tadi menyuruhku memanggilku tanpa embel-embel. Itu berlaku juga untukmu, dong."

Kageyama terdiam. Kelihatannya saja. Tapi dia mengiyakan. "Aku ingin lihat-lihat sebentar." jarinya menunjuk toko di depan mereka.

Si surai orange mengangguk dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam. Kageyama memutar pandangan. Kagum sepertinya. Dari detik itu, raut wajah Kageyama sudah berubah sesuai dengan umur biologisnya.

 _Oh, Voli ya?_

Melihat Kageyama yang mulai berkeliling, Hinata terpancing untuk ikut-ikut memanjakan matanya dengan barang-barang yang ada di sana. Ada jajaran bola olahraga, pentungan baseball, stik golf, sampai skateboard. Seorang gadis pegawai toko sempat menanyai keperluannya, dan Hinata menolak dengan sopan.

Di sisi lain toko itu ada barisan sepatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Kageyama ada di sana, Hinata pun mendekatinya. Pemuda itu sedang mengambil satu sepatu voli yang menarik hatinya. Berwarna hitam pekat dengan beberapa garis kuning melintang menghiasi lekukannya yang indah. Sepatu itu punya penampilan yang tampan, setampan pemegangnya.

"Kau akan cocok memakai itu." Hinata berkomentar spontan.

"Hmm." Pemuda itu melirik sebentar.

Hinata mengambil satu yang dominan berwarna putih berhias garis merah. Dia menaruhnya di samping kakinya. Dia tersenyum begitu sadar kalau dia juga ternyata cocok memakai sepatu olahraga.

Kageyama menaruh kembali sepatu yang dipegangnya. Hinata mengkerutkan alis.

"Kau tidak beli itu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Tidak akan terpakai."

"He? Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku tidak bermain voli."

Hinata menangkap pandangan aneh pada raut wajah Kageyama. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak pantas bermain voli."

Pundak Hinata berkedik kaget. Ucapan Kageyama barusan seolah jadi segel sakti yang mengunci mulut berisik dan tingkah Hinata sekaligus. Kalimat itu dengan cepat berputar di belakang kepala Hinata, membuatnya menyesal bertanya. Ia sudah bergerak terlalu jauh sepertinya.

Mereka keluar toko tanpa suara. Udara membeku tanpa aba-aba. Hujan menjadi terasa lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Hinata tahu itu karena rasa canggung yang sedang dia rasakan. Terlebih lagi beberapa menit kemudian mereka melewati sebuah lapangan voli. Meskipun agak ragu, Hinata lebih memilih menoleh ke arah lapangan itu.

Kalau tidak salah ingat, pernah ada yang bilang pada Hinata kalau lapangan voli itu buka setiap tiga hari sekali, jam 12 sampai jam 4 sore. Hinata sendiri tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, karena dia bekerja di Cafe sampai jam 5 sore. Pemuda di sampingnya menoleh sebentar, lalu menunduk kembali dengan muka pahit.

Hinata terpaku tanpa suara. Menyadari sesuatu.

 _Tiga hari sekali._

 _Jam 4 sore._

Batinnya menjerit. Dia sadar. Itu adalah waktu dimana Kageyama selalu berkunjung ke Cafe.

 _Jangan-jangan, Kageyama..._

 _Kau selalu diam di Cafe agar kau tidak melihat latihan voli di lapangan ini?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _To be continued._**

Note:

Horeee rilis juga next chapternya.

Gloomy yah, haha. Butuh perjuangan untuk membuat keduanya tetap _in character._ Tapi kalau dituruti jadinya agak menyimpang dengan cerita. Yah. Semoga saja tidak terlalu OOC.

Pokoknya, terima kasih sudah mampir. :D

Seperti biasa, RnR sangat diapresiasi. \:D/


	3. Tiga

"... Ta?"

".. Nata?"

"Hinata!"

Hinata terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut berwarna kuning pendek sedang melongokkan kepalanya memperhatikan Hinata yang tanpa sadar, sedang melamun.

"Eh? A-ada apa Yachi-san?" Hinata segera meresponnya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sedang gelisah sekali."

"Ah.. tidak. Tidak apa-apa kok."

"Benar? Kau melamun terus. Alismu seperti huruf V terus dari tadi." Gadis berumur 21 tahun itu mempraktekkan bentuk tersebut dengan jari.

"Yah.. ada yang sedikit kupikirkan sih..." Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Tapi aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Benar?"

"Iya benar, tidak apa-apa kok."

"Hmm, ya sudah kalau begitu. Kalau butuh sesuatu bilang ya?"

Hinata mengangguk mantab untuk meyakinkan. Keduanya menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar punyi lonceng pintu Cafe. Pengunjung selanjutnya datang. Yachi segera berdiri dan mendatangi pengunjung tersebut. Hinata menghela nafas melihat gadis mungil itu menjauh. Ia mengusap-usap pelipisnya.

 _Memangnya raut wajahku terbaca sekali ya?_

 **The Choosen Cake**

Pair : College!Kageyama Tobio x Waiters! Hinata Shouyou

Original Story : Haikyuu! by Furudate Haruichi

.

.

Hinata sebenarnya memang memikirkannya. Kejadian kemarin sewaktu bersama Kageyama membuatnya cemas.

" _Aku tidak pantas bermain voli"_

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di kepala Hinata selama berhari-hari. Juga raut wajah Kageyama saat itu. Antara sedih-emosi-menyesal, entah, apa namanya. Dia yakin benar ada sesuatu yang melatarbelakangi kalimat dan raut wajah itu. Sesuatu yang juga bisa membuat Kageyama sampai harus menunggu di Cafe Karasuno selama sejam lebih hanya untuk menunggu latihan di lapangan voli daerah mereka selesai. Saking tidak ingin-atau mungkin tidak tahan- melihatnya. Hinata ingin tahu. _Sangat_ ingin tahu. _Kenapa? Seperti apa kejadiannya?_ Batinnya bertanya berkali-kali.

Ada keinginan kuat di hatinya untuk membuang raut wajah tersebut dari wajah Kageyama. Dia yakin ada senyum yang indah dibaliknya. Ia ingin melihatnya. Tapi dibalik keinginan itu semua, satu hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa adalah, hubungan mereka hanyalah antara pelayan cafe dan pelanggannya. Tidak lebih. Sampai sekarang, keinginan itu hanya memantul-mantul tanpa jelas dan tanpa jadi apa-apa. Di umurnya yang ke 23, untuk pertama kalinya, dia begitu penasaran dengan hidup orang lain, yang notabenenya, sesama lelaki.

Hari ini, sudah lebih dari 2 minggu sejak kejadian itu. Kageyama juga sudah datang ke Cafe Karasuno 4-5 kali. Dan pesanannya juga masih tetap susu hangat dengan sedikit kopi, - dengan tambahan Lemon Blueberry Cake. Semula Hinata sangat senang karena Kageyama mulai menambah pesanannya, tapi ia baru sadar kembali setelah hari selanjutnya, selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi, kue yang dipesannya selalu sama, Lemon Blueberry Cake. Dia hanya mau memakan apa yang ditawarkan Hinata padanya. Hinata pernah sampai sebal dan menyuruhnya untuk memesan kue lain.

" _Aku tidak suka memilih, kubilang. Kau saja yang pilihkan untukku."_ Kageyama menjawab dengan pandangan yang tertuju ke arah lain.

Hinata sempat berpikiran kalau ada sesuatu yang membuatnya benci memilih dan itu ada hubungannya dengan volinya. Otaknya berusaha keras menghubungkan kedua hal tersebut selama berhari-hari, tapi dia tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya. Sepertinya ia harus menunggu kesempatan sampai pemuda itu berbicara lebih, meskipun hanya satu-dua kalimat.

Lonceng pintu berbunyi dan mengembalikannya dari lamunan, untuk kesekian kalinya. Pengunjung yang masuk seolah mengingatkan kalau dia harus kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

"Almond Joy Mocca" Kata salah satu pelanggan Hinata. Hinata segera menulis pesanannya sambil menggumam mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku jus jambu, ..dan..." Temannya yang ada di depannya terlihat berpikir, "Ah, Beef Burger saja."

Jemari Hinata kembali menulis, "Ada lagi?"

Keduanya menggeleng. Hinata segera pergi ke meja koki. Yachi sedang membereskan meja sebelah saat Hinata berjalan.

"Mau dibawakan, Yachi-san?" Tanyanya setelah melihat piring kotor yang dibawa Yachi lumayan bertumpuk tinggi.

"Boleh."

Hinata mengambil beberapa piring dan gelas dari tangan Yachi. Hinata membiarkan Yachi berjalan di depannya setelah itu.

Lalu, kalimat Yachi membuat Hinata kaget dan menoleh.

"Loh, itu Susu Hangat-kun, bukan? Tumben."

Dengan cepat pandangannya membelok ke arah yang sama dengan Yachi. Mata Hinata membola.

Memang, itu memang Kageyama. Sosoknya terlalu kentara walau dilihat dari kejauhan. Dia sedang berada di seberang jalan, menunggu lampu merah. Hinata mengkerutkan kening.

"Bukannya kemarin dia baru datang?" Tanya Yachi. Batin Hinata mempertanyakan hal yang sama.

Saat Hinata kembali ke depan setelah menaruh piring, Kageyama sudah ada di depan pintu. Hinata dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang ada di samping pemuda itu. Dia sedang bersama dengan seorang wanita.

Wanita itu mempunyai tinggi yang kemungkinan sama dengan Hinata –dengan high heelsnya. Dia memakai blazzer dan rok ketat dengan warna abu-abu serta kemeja berwarna putih dengan kerah yang berhias kain berlekuk-lekuk. Wajah dewasanya berias cantik dan bibirnya yang tipis berpoles lipstik merah. Dari mata Hinata, wanita itu mungkin sudah berumur lebih dari 35 tahun. Dan yang paling penting, mereka berdua mempunyai wajah mirip.

Begitu Kageyama masuk, mungkin karena kebiasaan, dia langsung mendekati Hinata. Tapi kemudian langkahnya tertahan karena wanita yang tadi bersamanya memanggil.

"Mau kemana, Tobio? Di meja sebelah sini saja."

Kageyama menoleh, "Ah.." Dia melirik Hinata sebentar lalu berbalik, "Baik."

Hinata menggigit bibir saat melihat kedua punggung itu bergerak menjauh. Mereka duduk di dekat Aquarium yang ada di tengah Cafe. Wanita itu segera melambai ke arah para pelayan.

"Itu siapa? Ibunya?" bisik Yachi.

"Akan kucari tahu." Kata Hinata sambil mengambil tumpukkan menu dan buku catatan pesanannya.

Hinata mendekati mereka. Dia dan Kageyama sempat berlirikan satu sama lain begitu dia ada di depan keduanya.

"Silahkan" Hinata memberikan menu itu kepada mereka.

"Hmmm..." Wanita itu membuka menunya dan menggumam "Kau mau pesan apa, Tobio?"

"Aku susu hangat saja."

"Makanannya?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng.

"Kau belum makan siang. Pesanlah makanan."

Kageyama terdiam sebentar, dia terlihat enggan untuk bersikeras. "Lemon Blueberry Cake."

Hinata memanyunkan bibir. Hampir saja dia menulis pesanan itu kalau saja si Wanita tidak mendadak bersuara.

"Ah! Tidak-tidak! Terlalu banyak makanan manis tidak baik untukmu. Biar Ibu saja yang pilihkan."

 _Oh._

"Hm..." Wanita itu mengapit dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol, "2 porsi _Panini_ *. Dan saya minumnya teh hangat saja."

"Susu hangat, teh hangat, dan 2 Panini..." Hinata menggumam sambil menulis, "Ada lagi Nyonya?"

"Tidak, itu saja."

"Baik silahkan tunggu."

Hinata pergi dengan diiringi dengan tatapan Kageyama yang mengekorinya. Hinata sendiri tidak berniat untuk menoleh balik, Ia sudah mendapatkan informasi yang ia mau.

.

.

.

Sekitar lima belas menit dari waktu itu, Hinata kembali ada di dekat mereka. Dari tempat Hinata berdiri melayani pesanan pelanggan yang posisinya berada di samping Kageyama dan si Wanita, yang ternyata Ibu dari Kageyama itu, dia dapat mendengar percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Sambil menunggu sepasang suami istri dan anaknya yang sedang memilih pesanan, Hinata menguping.

"Jadi, nilaimu turun." Sang Ibu terlihat menaruh sebuah kertas di depan anaknya. Kageyama tidak bergeming. Dia hanya membuang pandangannya sedikit. Tidak peduli.

"Kau masih semester tiga Tobio,"

"Aku tahu. Untungnya masih semester tiga."

Ibunya mendengus, "Semester awal bukan berarti kau harus santai-santai. Kalau kau di awal semester saja sudah menurun apalagi nanti?"

"Akan kutingkatkan lagi belajarku."

Jelas sekali. Tanpa melihat pun, Hinata bisa menangkap betapa tidak tertariknya Kageyama dengan percakapannya. Ia hanya menggumam malas ketika sang Ibu menasehatinya.

"Kau tidak bermain voli lagi'kan?"

Kali ini Hinata terhenyak. Ia melirik sedikit ke arah keduanya. Kageyama terlihat mulai tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Tidak.."

"Ibu tidak ingin keegoisanmu keluar lagi, kau sendiri yang tahu hal itu."

"Aku tahu, Ibu." Kageyama meninggikan suaranya "Aku tidak bermain voli sama sekali."

"Baguslah." Sang Ibu meneguk teh hangatnya, "Ibu menyuruhmu mengambil jurusan hukum karena Ibu lebih bisa membimbingmu dengan itu. Jangan menentukan jalanmu sendiri kalau kau tidak bisa. Menurut saja apa kata Ibu. " Dari nada bicaranya terdengar kalau dia berniat menyudahi perbedatan mereka. Hinata yakin Kageyama sadar akan hal itu. Pemuda yang bersangkutan menurut dan tidak menyahut lagi.

Sekian detik di meja sebelah terasa senyap. Hinata kembali fokus kepada para pelanggan di depannya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, si Ibu Kageyama terdengar menerima telpon. Meski berbarengan dengan para pelanggannya yang sedang menyebutkan pesanan, Hinata masih bisa mendengar kalimat wanita tersebut secara samar. Setelah berkata "Di sini Kageyama" lalu "Saya di luar, sedang bersama anak saya, " setelah jeda sedikit, dia mengakhirinya dengan "Oh ya ya, baik, saya segera ke sana."

Wanita itu berpamitan pada sang anak , lalu pergi ke meja kasir. Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan pesanan pelanggannya mengekor di belakang. Wanita itu pergi begitu saja setelah berpesan kepada Yachi untuk membereskan piringnya, kecuali milik Kageyama tentunya. Tinggal sang Anak yang kini tengah terdiam, yang selanjutnya, untuk pertama kalinya, diam di Cafe itu selama dua jam lebih.

.

.

.

Jarum jam pendek menunjuk kaku ke arah 4, jarum panjang bergantung di antara dua dan tiga. Waktunya Hinata untuk pulang. Ia pun segera beres-beres setelah anak-anak shift malam datang. Dengan lengan kemeja yang terlipat panjang sebelah, Hinata menaruh kantong sampahnya di belakang Cafe. Pikirannya setengah melayang. Sepertinya sedikit lagi ia akan tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Nafasnya terhembus lepas-lepas. Hampir saja ia kembali masuk kalau saja ujung matanya tidak melihat bayangan Kageyama yang baru saja keluar dari Cafe. Langkah kakinya spontan bergerak mendekat.

"Kageyama!"

Pemuda itu menoleh. Begitu ia melihat Hinata mendekat, pandangannya langsung kembali tertunduk. Hinata berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Aku mendengarnya, tadi." Si pemilik manik mata coklat melirik ke samping, "aku tidak sengaja menguping, maaf."

"Yah.." Kageyama tersenyum kecut, "Begitulah. Kau dengar sendiri tadi."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya. Selama aku menurut saja apa kata mereka."

Hinata terdiam sesaat, "Sampai kapan kau akan begini?"

Bola mata biru tua itu memandang Hinata. "Selamanya, mungkin."

Serius, Hinata sangat benci jawaban itu, "Kau punya pilihan hidupmu sendiri, Kageyama. Kau tidak bisa begini terus"

"Percuma! Kalau aku memilih sendiri, yang ada aku hanya akan menderita!"

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, kau tinggal mencobanya lagi'bukan?!" Suara Hinata ikut meninggi mendengar jawaban Kageyama.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Hinata! Diamlah, ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Ya memang jujur aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang sudah terjadi padamu, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau rasakan selama ini. Tapi aku bisa bilang kau bodoh kalau kau menyerah semudah ini!"

"Lalu apa?! Aku lelah dengan semua ini, Hinata. Semua bahkan menyebutku 'si Raja Egois' hanya karena aku menuruti apa yang ku mau!"

Hinata terdiam.

Tidak, informasi yang Hinata punya tidak cukup. Dia ingin tahu lebih banyak. Dia butuh penjelasan lebih. Dia _harus_ tahu lebih dari ini.

Kageyama terkejut saat Hinata mencengkram tangannya. Hinata menariknya kemudian.

"He-hei! Apa maumu?"

"Ikut aku. Ceritakan semuanya."

"Tungg-"

"Ikut."

Hinata rela berhenti sebentar hanya untuk mengatakan kata itu dengan serius, sambil menatap Kageyama. Kageyama terkejut. Raut wajah Hinata saat itu bukan raut wajah yang bersedia mentolerir apapun. Dengan setengah tidak percaya kalau wajah yang penuh otoriter tersebut bisa muncul dari seorang laki-laki se ceria Hinata, ia pun akhirnya memilih untuk tidak melawan. Kini Kageyama hanya menurut saat Hinata kembali menarik tangannya.

Hinata sedang keras kepala saat ini. Ada yang harus menjelaskan semuanya pada Hinata, seberapa pun tidak bersedianya orang tersebut.

.

.

.

Hinata menarik Kageyama masuk. Setelah meminta ijin kepada Ukai-san, si pemilik Cafe untuk memasukkan tamu ke ruang istirahat para staff, Hinata memaksa Kageyama duduk menceritakan semuanya. Tidak lupa, Hinata menyajikan kue dan minuman agar percakapan berlangsung nyaman dan tentram. Meskipun itu tidak berpengaruh juga pada akhirnya.

"Ceritakan padaku, semuanya."Kata Hinata. Itu bukan nada permintaan. Itu perintah.

Alis Kageyama menukik dalam. Jelas-jelas dia menolak. "Buat apa kau tahu? Ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memaksa ikut campur."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau. Berhentilah memaksa."

"Kalau tidak dicoba ya mana tahu."

"Lalu memangnya kenapa setelah aku cerita? Ada yang akan berubah? Tidak ada 'bukan?"

Hinata berdecak, "Kau belum pernah menceritakan masalahmu pada orang lain ya? Maksudku bukan masalah yang ini saja, yang lain-lain juga."

Kageyama membuang muka.

 _Reaksi yang cukup menjelaskan,_ batin Hinata.

"Baik, aku minta maaf karena sudah memaksa ikut campur." Hinata menghela nafas lalu menegakkan tulang punggungnya. Ia menjejalkan secuil kue ke dalam mulutnya, dan berbicara sambil setengah mengunyah "... tapi kukatakan padamu. Ada saatnya kau harus menceritakannya pada orang lain. Bisa saja orang tersebut dapat membantumu menyelesaikannya."

"Termasuk menghilangkan keegoisan?" Kageyama bertanya getir, "tidak 'bukan?"

"Paling tidak memberimu nasehat."

"Nasehat tidak mempan pada orang egois," Nada Kageyama jelas-jelas sedang menghina dirinya sendiri.

"Sebuah keeogisan kadang dibutuhkan, Kageyama."

"Dibutuhkan untuk apa?" Volume suara Kageyama naik dengan spontan, "Yang kulakukan hanya menghancurkan timku karena keegoisanku sendiri."

Bagus, dia terpancing. Sekarang Hinata tinggal mengkoreknya lebih dalam lagi.

"Bukan kau yang salah, Kageyama. Mereka yang harusnya menurutimu."

Mulai detik ini, Hinata merasa dirinya adalah seorang ahli psikolog yang sedang berusaha menghinotis pasiennya. Ia tidak menghentikannya, ia butuh itu. Dan Kageyama sendiri sedang terlalu tertekan untuk menyadarinya kalau Hinata sedang berusaha mengubek-ubek masa lalunya tanpa sadar.

"HA? Kau bercanda?! Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kalau mereka yang harus menurutiku?"

"Karena mereka yang salah."

Pemuda itu geram. Dan kalimat panjang Kageyama selanjutnya merupakan hal yang diinginkan Hinata selama ini.

" _AKU_ yang salah, Hinata. Sudah jelas. Gara-gara aku, gara-gara keegoisanku, gara-gara keputusan yang ku pilih saat itu, timku hancur. Kami kalah mengenaskan. Kau tidak tahu betapa ketakutannya aku saat aku tahu bahwa itu semua karena aku?!

Semua orang memandangku dengan pandangan marah, dan mereka berkata 'Raja egois' 'Raja Egois' terus menerus. Telingaku sakit. Terlebih lagi, itu adalah pertandingan terakhir kami di SMA. Kami semua bercita-cita untuk maju ke tingkat nasional, dan semua kandas gara-gara aku. Dan kau masih bilang aku tidak bersalah?!"

"Aku yakin kau punya alasan melakukannya."

"Tentu saja aku punya! Tim kami sedang terdesak. Akhirnya aku pun berusaha mencari jalan terbaik. Tapi karena semua hasilnya sama saja, aku bingung dan kehilangan kendali. Aku terus memaksa mereka tanpa sadar kalau tidak ada yang bisa mengimbangiku dan akhi-" Suara Kageyama terhenti mendadak. Matanya melebar dan dia membanting kepalan tangannya ke meja. "ahh.. sial!"

Oh, Ia sadar.

Hinata tersenyum. Pemuda di depannya segera mengumpat begitu ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah terpancing untuk bercerita. Terlanjur sudah, Hinata sudah mendengar semuanya.

"Kau licik, Hinata." Katanya ketus.

"Lega 'kan?"

Kageyama melihat Hinata memandangnya penuh kemenangan, dan itu membuatnya sebal. Ia sebal sekaligus kaget. Ia tidak tahu kalau Hinata seberbahaya ini. Ia sudah ogah menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, dan lebih memilih pergi saat itu juga sebelum Hinata bertindak lebih jauh lagi.

"Tsk, Aku mau pulang." Kageyama berdiri dengan cepat, kursi yang didudukinya berderit kencang sampai membuat linu tulang.

Hinata harus berjuang keras untuk menahan tawanya setelah melihat wajah jengkel pemuda tampan di depannya. Ia membiarkan Kageyama pergi, tapi ia tetap mengikutinya sampai luar Cafe.

"Apa sih?" Kageyama terlihat tidak suka dikuti.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan tamu. Tidak sopan kan kalau kubiarkan begitu saja?" Hinata tersenyum sumringah.

Kageyama hanya berdecak sambil kembali berjalan. Setelah sampai di tempat yang sama dimana Hinata mendatanginya pertama kali tadi, Hinata berhenti.

"Kageyama."

Pemua yang bersangkutan menoleh. "Apa lagi?"

"Aku akan membantumu. Pasti." Hinata berkata dengan mantab.

Kageyama terdiam agak kaget. Sekian detik kemudian dia berbalik. "Terserah, lakukan sesukamu."

Hinata tersenyum sambil mendengus. Punggung Kageyama bergerak menjauh. Tergontai lelah. Sinar matahari senja melapisi seluruh tubuh dan rambut Kageyama hingga terlihat agak memerah, seolah ingin mendekap Kageyama yang sedang tidak menentu. Tapi jika memang benar begitu, Hinata berdoa agar sinar itu mendekapnya erat-erat agar pemuda itu merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

Seperti pada hari Selasa yang lain, Hari ini Hinata libur. Pagi ini dia memilih untuk bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk jogging. Mempunyai kenalan seorang penggemar Voli sedikit banyak membuatnya menyadari kalau tubuhnya butuh olahraga. Sekalian refreshing, batinnya.

Hinata mengambil jalan memutar, jalur yang berbeda dengan yang biasa dilaluinya sehari-hari. Dia berlari-lari kecil sembari setengah kagum. Dia ingat sewaktu kecil dia sering sekali melewati jalan itu bersama kedua orang tuanya, bahkan saat itu adiknya, Natsu, masih ada di dalam kandungan sang Ibu. Sekarang sudah sekian tahun berlalu dan jalan itu telah banyak berubah. Meskipun ia ingat ada beberapa tempat yang tetap sama, dan Hinata tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

Hinata menemukan sebuah pertigaan di depannya. Ia terkisap. Ingatannya kembali menyeruak.

 _Oh, iya, kalau tidak salah, di pertigaan ini, belok kiri, ada lahan kosong._

Hinata berbelok, lahan kosong itu masih ada, namun sudah penuh rumput dan ilalang yang tumbuh menjulang.

 _Lalu, terpisah tiga rumah dari lahan kosong ini..._

Langkah Hinata perlahan terhenti. Senyumnya mengembang lebar saat ia melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

 _Ada rumah yang luar biasa besar!_

Hinata perlahan mendekati rumah tersebut. Ia ingat sewaktu ia masih kecil, lontaran kagumnya tidak pernah berhenti keluar setiap dia melihatnya sambil terus bertanya-tanya pada sang Ayah kapan mereka punya rumah sebesar itu.

Rumah itu memiliki desain yang modern. Gerbangnya terbuat dari besi hitam dan berhias ornamen cantik. Dari susunan jendelanya, terlihat kalau rumah itu memiliki 4 lantai. Salah satu sisi bangunannya menjorok ke depan sehingga berbentuk seperti huruf L. Tamannya pun juga indah, terdapat banyak tanaman namun tertata rapi, dari luar terlihat ada kolam ikan yang dilindungi oleh pepohonan di sekelilingnya. Hanya saja warna catnya sudah berubah dari sewaktu dia kecil. Dulu yang hanya berwarna putih pucat, sekarang terlihat lebih segar dengan perpaduan hijau muda dan beberapa corak hitam di palang-palangnya.

Lalu Hinata terhenyak. Nafasnya spontan terhenti melihat susunan huruf kanji yang tersusun di papan nama gerbang rumah itu. Ia mendekati papan tersebut, memastikan apa dia tidak salah baca. Sekarang ia ingat, sewaktu kecil dia masil belum bisa membaca kanji jadi dia tidak akan ingat apa-apa soal rumah itu. 2 huruf kanji yang terpampang gagah itu berbaris dengan rapi dan kini dia bisa benar-benar membacanya.

'Kage' dan 'Yama'

Hinata menelan ludah.

' _Kageyama'?!_

 _Ma-mana mungkin?! 'Kageyama' yang itu?!_

Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan kiri spontan karena kebingungan. Dia mengintip ke sela-sela pagar meski tidak yakin dia akan menemukan sesuatu di sana.

 _Rumah ini punya Kageyama?! Kageyama Tobio?!_

 _Kau bercanda'kan?!_

Kalimat demi kalimat, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan, terus mencuat di otak Hinata tanpa bisa dia tahan, begitu pula rasa penasarannya. Dia kini melongok berkali-kali ke balik pagar itu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Lalu dia kembali depan pintu gerbangnya lagi – memastikan nama itu lagi – mengintip lagi.

 _Bi-bisa saja beda orang, bukan?!_

 _Mungkin ada nama keluarga yang kebetulan sama!_

"Hinata?!"

Dan Hinata segala pergerakan Hinata pun terhenti. Kepalanya tengadah dengan cepat begitu suara itu muncul. Bibirnya melongo kaget.

Ada Kageyama, Kageyama Tobio yang sedang berdiri di balik salah satu jendela rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

Footnote:

*Panini : Roti lapis panggang dari Italia yang biasanya diisi dengan irisan daging olahan beserta dengan keju, irisan sayur dan tuna.

.

.

.

Note :

Hay minna ketemu lagi ama hal yang berbau cafe dan susu :D

kali ini chapternya panjaaang heuheuheu

Btw di sini saya kembali memasukkan ibunya Kageyama. Agak berlawanan dengan di cerita sebelumnya.

sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca \ :D /

RnR? ya tetep dong ya :)))))


	4. Empat

Dan pintu gerbang pun terbuka. Di langkah pertamanya, Hinata sadar, ia bukan hanya masuk ke rumah Kageyama saja, tapi dia juga mulai masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

 **The Chosen Cake**

Kageyama x Hinata

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

Si surai orange cerah berjalan sambil sedikit menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengamati detail taman rumah yang ia masukki. Taman itu ternyata lebih lebar dari pada kelihatannya. Banyak bunga yang berjajar rapi membuat kupu-kupu datang ke sana tanpa berpikir panjang lagi. Ada air mancur di tengah taman dan cahaya matahari yang memantul ke kecipak air membuatnya berkilauan bagai mutiara. Indah pokoknya, berlawanan sekali dengan wajah pemilik-pemiliknya.

Mata karamelnya melebar berkali-kali. Sesekali dia berhenti, memperhatikan salah satu bagian di rumah itu. Lalu kembali berlari pelan setelah sadar Kageyama sudah agak jauh di depannya. Meskipun sudah belasan tahun berlalu, ternyata ia memang belum bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Dan sampai sekarang pun Hinata yakin kalau keluarganya masih belum sanggup membangun rumah sebesar itu.

Punggung Kageyama tersaji di matanya. Pemuda itu memakai baju putih lengan panjang dan celana pendek berwarna biru yang membuat Hinata juga ingin punya celana yang sama (catatan : yang membuatnya kepingin adalah karena celana biru itu terlihat sangat pas di pantat Kageyama). Rambut tinta cinanya masih sedikit semrawut. Baru bangun tidur sepertinya. Seperti biasa, tubuh besar itu melenggang pelan, sedikit membungkuk seolah dia sudah terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk membawa badannya sendiri. Ini kali pertama Hinata melihat pemuda itu tanpa jaket. Punggung itu terlihat lebih lebar dari pada yang sebelumnya. Antara iri dan kagum, Hinata lumayan menikmati pemandangan itu.

Si pemuda voli tidak melakukan apapun kecuali diam. Dia hanya membiarkan Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang setelah menyuruh pelayan untuk membuka gerbang.

Pelayan. Tentu saja. Rumah sebesar itu pasti punya pelayan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan tadi?" Kageyama membuka suara. Walaupun tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Eh.., emh." Kepala Hinata menoleh tanpa sadar, "Aku sedang lari pagi. Lalu kebetulan ketemu rumahmu, hehe."

Kageyama membuka pintu setelah melirik Hinata sebentar.

"Ayo masuk."

Setelah pintu kayu besar itu bergerak, sebuah pemandangan yang benar-benar memanjakkan mata muncul di depan Hinata.

Si rambut jeruk tidak bisa menyembunyikan hela kagumnya. Setelah 23 tahun ia hidup di dunia, ia yakin kalau rumah itu adalah rumah terbesar, terindah dan termegah pertama dan terakhir yang ia masukki. Terlihat begitu pwaaahh dan gwaaahh – atau - entah, Hinata susah mendeskripsikannya.

Bagian dalam dari rumah itu memiliki desain ala Eropa yang khas. Sebuah tangga lebar berdiri sombong di tengah ruangan dan membelah menjadi dua bagian. Di kanan kiri lantai tempat Hinata berpijak masing-masing terdapat ruang tamu dan ruang yang entah apa fungsinya, tapi hanya berisi tumpukkan koleksi vas bunga, lemari besar yang berlapis kaca berwarna hitam, dan sebuah piano.

Piano.

 _Kageyama bisa main tidak ya?_

Tirai – tirai berongga menutupi keseluruhan jendela depan rumah itu mulai dari pintu yang dimasukkin Hinata. Beberapa jendela terbuka dan tirai itu bergoyang pasrah terkena angin. Kalau di dalam novel-novel terjemahan, kau mungkin menemukan lampu gantung besar yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tapi nyatanya di rumah ini hanya ada belasan lampu-lampu bohlam biasa yang dijajar rapi dalam kotak kaca dan ditanam ke dalam langit-langit.

Hinata menarik kembali ingus yang sedari tadi membeku di tengah-tengah hidungnya karena udara pagi. Wangi kayu Mahoni bercampur pewangi ruangan menyela masuk dengan segera. Ia menikmatinya sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia mulai mencium bau keringatnya sendiri dan menyesali karena ia menarik nafas terlalu dalam. Sepertinya besok-besok ia harus berkunjung ke sana tanpa keringat.

"Oi!"

Hinata terkisap. Kageyama rupanya sudah naik beberapa pijakkan ke tangga saat Hinata sedang sibuk mengapresiasi rumahnya. Hinata segera berlari-lari kecil menyusul. Setengah berdebar menanti ruangan model apa yang akan dia lihat di lantai berikutnya.

"Berapa pelayan yang kau punya, Kageyama?"

"Dua."

"Oh."

Hinata hanya bertanya untuk membayangkan seberapa lelahnya pelayan membersikan rumah sebesar itu. Dan dia diam-diam lega karena tidak satu orang saja yang mengerjakannya.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" yang ini serius bertanya.

"Nanti jam sebelas."

Hinata agak menyesal tidak melihat jam tadi.

Hinata tadinya membayangkan sebuah lorong besar dengan pintu-pintu di kanan-kiri bak istana yang ada di film-film barat. Ternyata tidak, kedatangannya hanya disambut oleh sebuah desain rumah modern jaman sekarang, berjajar normal namun berwarna-warni. Yang membuatnya berbeda hanya sebuah jeda ruang yang agak lebar di tepi tangga. Bibirnya terangkat kecewa.

"Tobio, siapa itu?"

Kaki Hinata terpaku tanpa permisi. Sebuah bunyi ketukkan ujung _high heels_ yang bertabrakan dengan lantai terdengar menggema mendominasi ruangan. Suara itu adalah suara yang ia tahu. Rahangnya menegang, kepalanya menoleh dengan berat. Wanita itu berdiri di sana, berjalan mendekat.

"Ibu."

Tentu saja, bagaimana Hinata bisa lupa dengan hadirnya wanita ini? Tentu saja pasti dia ada di rumah yang sama. Ibu Kageyama.

Sekarang Hinata hanya mampu menunduk takut-takut. Tubuh mungilnya minder bukan main. Ia cepat sadar diri bahwa dirinya bukan tamu yang harus dihormati di rumah itu, mengingat kalau dia hanya seorang pelayan sebuah cafe di pinggir jalan, dan kedua makhluk di depannya adalah seorang wanita super luar biasa yang mampu membangun rumah semegah itu, dan anak laki-laki yang akan jadi penerusnya.

"Ini temanku. Hinata."

Hinata membungkuk cepat-cepat. "Se-selamat pagi. Maaf bertamu tanpa ijin."

Fisik Hinata tidak siap, batinnya apalagi. Tanpa melihat pun Hinata tahu kalau wanita di depannya sedang menjelajahi penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah, mirip seperti seorang calon Ibu mertua posesif yang sedang mengawasi gadis yang akan jadi istri anaknya. Hinata berdoa kuat-kuat memaksa Tuhan agar wanita di depannya tidak mengingat siapa dia. Tangannya mengepal di samping tubuh.

Matanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan penampilan bawahnya yang begitu usang. Semakin minder.

"Oh, selamat pagi. Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali ke sini?"

Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya kembali, "Ehm.. tadi.. saya sedang lari pagi. Eh, baru tahu kalau rumah Kageyama ada di sini."

"Aku yang menyuruhnya masuk." Kageyama menambahkan, tahu kegugupan Hinata.

Terdengar gumaman dari sang wanita. "Jarang-jarang ada teman Tobio bertamu. Ajak dia sarapan, Tobio."

"Iya nanti."

Mata senja mengedip beberapa kali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda wanita itu mengingat siapa pemuda berambut jeruk di depannya. Hinata lega dalam diam.

Wanita itu bergerak pergi meninggalkan mereka beberapa langkah. Sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik dan berbicara pada Kageyama.

"Aku akan berangkat jam sembilan."

Kageyama yang sudah kembali berjalan menoleh sedikit, lalu menjawab malas sebelum berjalan lagi. "Hmm."

Sang Wanita terdiam mendengar jawaban pendek itu. Terlihat tidak suka.

"Hinata ayo."

"Ah, eh.." Hinata segera menunduk berpamitan kepada sang wanita, lalu berlari kecil menyusul Kageyama.

"Ibumu mau berangkat kemana, Kageyama?" Tanya Hinata setengah berbisik setelah mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"London."

"He?! Berapa lama?"

"Tiga bulan."

"Kau tidak menemaninya pergi ke bandara?!"

"Tidak perlu."

"He? Tapi tiga bulan itu lama sekali loh."

"Dia sudah sering ke luar negeri dalam waktu lama."

"Apa kau tidak akan merindukannya nanti?"

"Aku tidak pernah merindukannya."

Hinata diam. Nada itu datar. Terlalu datar. Mengalir lancar tanpa perasaan dari bibir Kageyama seperti sedang mengucapkan kalimat ' _dia berkacamata_ ' atau ' _dia berambut panjang'_. Menerangkan dengan jelas betapa dinginnya hubungan ibu dan anak yang ada di depannya. Ingatannya menerawang ke kejadian sewaktu di cafe Karasuno kemarin. Sama kakunya.

Temannya pernah berkata kalau keluarga kaya itu sering tidak punya kedekatan seperti keluarga biasa, dan kini Hinata melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Keinginannya untuk kaya menghilang tanpa bekas.

Dan Hinata hanya memilih untuk merespon pendek, "Oh.."

.

.

.

.

Hinata masuk ke kamar itu dengan agak ragu. Mengingat perkataan Ibu Kageyama yang bilang kalau jarang ada teman Kageyama yang main ke sana, membuatnya berpikiran kalau _dia_ lah yang pertama Kageyama persilahkan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

 _Kamar tidur Kageyama. Astaga._ Pikirannya bergerak-gerak kurang ajar.

Kamar itu luas. Sesuai perkiraan Hinata. Sepanjang jalan dari depan ke kamar itu, Hinata tidak menjumpai orang lain selain pelayan dan sang Ibu. Tidak ada adik, atau kakak, atau siapapun yang bisa jadi saudara. Bisa jadi Kageyama adalah anak tunggal. Jadi kalau kamarnya besar, itu hal yang wajar.

Ruangan itu hampir sepenuhnya putih. Dindingnya polos hanya berhiaskan kalender, jam dan jendela bertirai. Sebuah ranjang dengan sprei biru terbujur kaku di pojok ruangan. Ada dua lemari di ruangan itu. Yang satu adalah lemari kayu panjang yang Hinata yakini sebagai lemari pakaian, dan satu lagi lemari kaca yang berisi buku-buku tebal yang mampu membuatmu bosan hanya dengan melihat covernya saja. Oh, ada satu yang mencolok. Sebuah kulkas.

Hinata membuang waktu dengan duduk dan mengawasi luar dari jendela. Kageyama hanya meninggalkan sepiring kue dan segelas air di atas meja untuk Hinata, selanjutnya dia merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja yang sama.

"Baru belajar tadi?" Hinata mencoba membuka sepi.

"Tidak, bekas semalam."

"Kau belajar keras."

"Harus."

Keduanya terdiam sesaat.

"Jadi kau jarang mengundang orang ke rumah ya?" Hinata tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya.

"Kalau tidak ada perlu ke rumah, buat apa?"

 _Lalu, aku?_ Hampir ia bertanya demikian, tapi ia menelannya bulat-bulat. _Belum saatnya_.

"Kau sering lari pagi di sekitar sini?"

"Ah?... uhm" Hinata sedikit banyak terkejut dengan pertanyaan sepele itu, terlebih lagi Kageyama sedang meliriknya dengan mata penasaran. Tapi perasaannya menyuruh untuk menjawab jujur, "Tidak,.. maksudnya, jarang. Gara-gara kenal denganmu, aku jadi ingin olahraga lagi, hehehe."

Kageyama menggumam pelan dengan pandangan yang mengendur, lalu kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Kalau kau lari pagi lagi, bilang lah."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku mau ikut."

"Caranya?"

"Akan kuberi emailku."

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Kageyama duduk di meja makan yang ada di lantai yang sama dengan kamar Kageyama. Ruang makan itu mempunyai jumlah kursi makan yang terbilang sedikit untuk rumah sebesar itu, menunjukkan bahwa penghuninya memang tidak banyak.

Seperti yang Hinata duga. Jenis sarapan yang dimiliki keluarga ini jelas beda dengan keluarga orang jepang kebanyakan, baik dari jenis makanan maupun porsinya. Makanan yang sedang tersaji di hadapannya saat ini, menurut Hinata bukanlah sarapan, tapi _cemilan_. Hanya secangkir susu coklat hangat dan dua buah _Croissant*_ berukuran kecil yang sudah siap di makan oleh keduanya. Mengingat porsi makan Hinata yang selalu besar setiap hari, ia yakin bahwa kurang dari dua jam setelah ini dia pasti akan lapar lagi. Sekarang ia jadi sangat merindukan enaknya _tamago kake gohan*_ kesukaannya.

"Makanlah." Setelah duduk, Kageyama mempersilahkan.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan." Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangan dan segera berdoa. "Ittadakimasu."

Hampir saja Hinata memakan roti di hadapannya kalau saja ia tidak menyadari Kageyama yang tengah memandanginya.

"Ada apa?" Alis Hinata naik perlahan.

"Ti-tidak." Kageyama terlihat kaku, lalu dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "Ittadakimasu."

Hinata mengerjap sesaat, lalu menyadari sesuatu, " Tunggu," kedua alisnya menukik dalam, "Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat itu sebelum makan?"

Kageyama memalingkan muka sedikit, "...sesekali kok."

"'Sesekali'?," Hinata tidak suka dengan jawaban itu, " Kageyama, itu kan kalimat wajib bagi orang Jepang. Kau harus mengucapkannya setiap hari saat makan. "

"Aku tidak terbiasa." Kageyama menggigit pelan _croissant_ nya danmengunyah tanpa suara.

"Kalian tidak pernah mengucapkan itu saat makan bersama?"

Kageyama memandang wajah polos Hinata. Terdapat jeda sesaat sebelum dia menjawab, "Kami bahkan tidak pernah sempat makan bersama."

"O-oh..."

Hening. Kekosongan muncul dengan cepat. Tidak ada satupun yang bersuara. Hanya terdengar gurih remah roti yang tergigit dan sentuhan kecil antara gelas dan cawan – milik Kageyama. Mereka berada di suasana antara fokus dengan sarapan masing-masing dan sekali lagi, rasa canggung. Lebih tepatnya, Hinata saja yang canggung. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kehidupan orang kaya.

Suara ketukkan high heels kembali terdengar sesaat setelahnya. Kedua pemuda menoleh bersamaan. Sang Ibu tengah berjalan mendekat dengan disusul oleh salah satu pelayan rumah itu yang sedang menarik dua buah koper berwarna hitam, bersiap untuk berangkat. Hinata melirik jam dinding. Tepat pukul sembilan.

"Tobio, Ibu berangkat dulu."

Pemuda yang bersangkutan hanya menggumam lemah. Sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan yang lebih layak muncul, baik dari mata maupun gerakannya. Kepala tinta cina tidak peduli sedikitpun. Hinata memperhatikan keduanya dari ujung mata. Diam-diam ia berharap akan ada ucapan sejenis 'hati-hati' atau yang sejenis keluar. Tapi kalimat itu tak kunjung datang. Ia melengos dalam diam. Antara iba dan sedih.

"Mari, Hinata-kun."

Hinata terkejut mendengar namanya mendadak disebut, " Hmp?!" susah payah ia menelan dan menjawab dengan sedikit roti yang masih tersisa di kerongkongan, "Mari, Kageyama-san. Hati-hati."

Sang wanita berbalik dengan cepat dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Hinata segera mengambil air untuk menyelamatkan dadanya yang sesak. Tapi baru saja tiga – empat langkah wanita itu berjalan, rambut pendek tergerai sampai bahu itu kembali menoleh.

"Oh ya, Tobio."

Gerakan makan yang bersangkutan segera memelan. Ia melirik sedikit.

"Selama tiga bulan ini, Ibu tidak mengijikanmu bermain voli sama sekali."

Tak urung, kerutan dahi Kageyama keluar begitu cepat. Hinata sendiri hampir saja tersedak minumannya.

Kageyama tidak bergeming. Dia tidak terlihat ingin membantah atau menyahut, tidak melakukan apapun selama beberapa saat. Tapi Hinata bisa melihat jelas ekspresi menyakitkan pemuda di hadapannya. Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana dan harus berkata apa. Ia tegang, sedikit tahu apa yang dirasakan Kageyama. Dan perlahan bibir Kageyama membuka.

"Baik.."

Sang wanita meninggalkan tempat dan masuk ke mobil. Kageyama masih terdiam. Rotinya yang bahkan belum habis dimakan sebuah sudah diletakkan begitu saja. Mood sarapannya telah menguap entah kemana. Hinata tahu pemuda tampan di depannya sedang menenangkan diri – tidak, sedang memaksakan diri untuk tenang, lebih tepatnya. Hinata tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Kageyama..."

Pemuda itu menatapnya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Tiga bulan itu lama."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau menyerah begitu saja?"

Kageyama menghela nafas, "Lalu? Aku harus apa? Membantah?"

"Jadi... kau akan benar-benar menurut dan berhenti main voli?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau akan bahagia dengan itu?"

Kageyama terdiam. Pertanyaan Hinata seperti sebuah paku yang langsung menancap kuat di kepalanya. Bibirnya menyungging sebuah senyuman getir, "Mana mungkin, bodoh."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus ambil pilihanmu sendiri!" Hinata membentak kecil, kesal sekaligus gemas.

"Kau ingin aku dapat masalah lagi seperti dulu?!"

"Itu semua karena keadaan, Kageyama. Kalau kau yakin bisa mengubahnya, kau akan benar-benar bisa mengubahnya!"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?! Ini hidupku! Aku yang menentukan! Kenapa kau ikut campur?!" Kedua telapak tangan Kageyama menggebrak meja.

"'Kau' yang menentukan? Kapan?! Kerjamu hanya berkata 'ya' dan 'baik' saat ibumu menyuruhmu ini itu!"

Kerongkongan Kageyama tercekat. Kalimat terakhir dari Hinata benar-benar mengunci semua kata-kata yang sebelumnya sudah ia persiapkan matang-matang. Hinata kembali melanjutkan.

"Kau kuliah masuk jurusan hukum, ditentukan oleh ibumu. Kau berhenti main voli, ditentukan oleh ibumu. Bahkan makan siangmu di cafe saja juga ditentukan oleh ibumu! Mau sampai kapan kau begini terus?! Memangnya kau akan bahagia dengan hidup seperti ini? Tidak mungkin, Kageyama. Aku yakin seratus persen kau masih ingin menikmati hidupmu dimana kau sendiri yang menentukan semuanya!"

Kageyama terdiam seribu bahasa, tak mampu membalas lagi. Kepala dan batinnya sakit secara mendadak. Semua persiapan batinnya untuk menyerah selama ini diobrak-abrik dengan begitu mudahnya oleh pemuda pegawai cafe di depannya. Hinata benar, ia ingin menikmati hidupnya. Ia ingin menentukan jalannya sendiri. Ia ingin bebas.

Kageyama menggeram kesal, mengacak-acak rambut tinta cinanya dengan kasar.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lepas-lepas. Ia memilih diam dan meletakkan punggungnya kembali pada sandaran kursi. Kageyama sedang berpikir keras dan Hinata tahu itu.

"Lalu.. aku harus bagaimana.." pelan, Kageyama bertanya dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. Ia mencondongkan badannya mendekat ke arah Kageyama.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Kageyama?"

"Aku ingin hidup sesuai keinginanku, kau tadi yang bilang sendiri, bodoh!"

"Main voli?"

"Dan kau masih bertanya lagi soal itu?!" Kageyama terlihat sebal. Ia sampai bersedia repot-repot mengangkat kepalanya lagi hanya untuk mengatakannya. Hinata terkekeh jahil.

"Kenapa tidak kau mulai saja langsung? Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Caranya? Ibu sudah berangkat ke London dan tiga bulan lagi dia baru pulang. Bicara di telpon hanya akan mempersulit suasana. Aku ingin bicara langsung padanya."

Hinata menggembungkan pipi, membenarkan dengan kesal. Kepalanya segera menjelajah ulang. Matanya memandang ke arah jam dinding. Baru beberapa menit berjalan dari keberangkatan sang Ibu. Bulatan karamel itu mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia menemukan jawabannya.

"Masih sempat..."

"Hah?"

Hinata berdiri mendadak dan membuat Kageyama kaget.

"Masih sempat! Kita susul Ibumu! Sekarang!"

Hampir saja Kageyama bertanya apa maksud Hinata kalau saja si pemuda senja tidak langsung menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari keluar.

" Ah! Hei! Kita mau kemana?!"

" Kita akan ke bandara! Kita bicara di sana!"

" Hah?! Hei! Bodoh! Tunggu sebentar!"

Hinata tidak menggubrisnya. Dia terus menarik tangan Kageyama tanpa berniat mengendurkan kecepatan larinya sama sekali. Kageyama sudah berkali-kali memanggil tapi Hinata sedang benar-benar tuli sekarang. Bahkan suara Kageyama (yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai suara terseksi di dunia)pun tidak dapat mencegahnya sedikitpun. Ia sudah tidak peduli. Mereka berlari sampai ke jalanan. Dan Hinata memanggil sembarang taksi yang sedang lewat.

Dia menarik paksa Kageyama masuk.

"Cepat, Kageyama!"

"Hei, tunggu Hinata!"

Meskipun Kageyama berusaha menghentikannya, tapi dia sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam taksi dan Hinata sudah menyuruh sang sopir untuk berjalan ke arah bandara. Surai tinta cina menggertak.

"Kau ini bodoh ya?!"

"Kalau kita tidak cepat-cepat, Ibumu keburu berangkat!"

"Tapi kita belum mempersiapkan apa-apa!"

"Kita tidak perlu mempersiapkan apapun, Kageyama! Tenang saja, jangan takut! Aku akan membantumu bicara dengan Ibumu!" Hinata meyakinkan dengan mata bersemangat.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Hinata boge!"

"Lalu?"

Kageyama menggeram kesal. Dia menarik lengan Hinata agar pemuda itu lebih dekat dengannya. Dia sedikit berbisik di telinga Hinata.

"Kau ada uang buat bayar taksi, tidak?!"

Lalu senyum indah dan semangat Hinata mengendur dan hilang dalam sekejap. Bulatan karamel langsung terpaku memandang Kageyama. Dan dengan raut wajah yang benar-benar tanpa harapan lagi, dia menggeleng sangat pelan.

"Tidak..."

Kageyama menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Pening. Ia heran, benar-benar heran dengan perilaku - yang entah itu polos atau bodoh – milik Hinata, pemuda cafe yang sudah sukses menarik perhatiannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Footnote:

*Croissant = sejenis roti berlapis berbentuk bulan sabit. Biasanya dihidangkan dengan mentega dan selai jeruk.

*Tamago kake gohan = makanan tradisional jepang berupa nasi matang yang diaduk dengan telur mentah dan shouyu (kecap jepang).

Notes :

Me ngecek kapan terakhir update*

Me langsung istighfar*

Me ngadep cermin * Why you're like dis? :')

Kalian yang sabar ya, udah nunggu lama-lama padahal. Tapi hasilnya malah receh banget gini duh. Maafkan.

RnR pls :')


End file.
